Je t'ai aimé (traduction)
by Melody Swift
Summary: Une simple faute corrigée par la correction automatique peut mener à la visite nocturne d'un Chat Noir très inquiet. Post-reveal.


**Voilà ce one-shot maintenant corrigé. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : cette fois, l'histoire appartient à SplatterCracker et le reste appartient toujours à Thomas Astruc.**

Je t'ai aimé

La correction automatique.

Une épée à double tranchant. D'un côté, elle rend la frappe rapide et bâclée possible. De l'autre, elle peut être très, très obstinée (sérieusement, personne ne dit 'canard' aussi souvent que la correction automatique le pense) et très pénible.

Pour la plupart d'entre nous, elle est une part de notre vie quotidienne qui passe inaperçue, sauf lors de quelques désagréments occasionnels. Pour Adrien, elle fut la cause d'une quasi-crise cardiaque.

C'était un vendredi soir, un peu après minuit. Marinette venait de rentrer d'une patrouille en tant que Ladybug. Tikki et elle étaient épuisées. Alya avait trainé son amie faire du shopping après l'école, soi-disant qu'elle aurait entendu parler d'une attaque d'akuma qui aurait du avoir lieu dans le centre commercial à proximité, ce que Marinette suspectait d'être juste une campagne de publicité pour le centre commercial.

Fausses ou pas, les nouvelles avaient marché et la paire avait passé des heures à parcourir les magasins en attendant une attaque qui n'est jamais arrivée.

« Bonne nuit, Marinette » bailla Tikki en volant vers le petit lit rouge que Marinette lui avait fabriqué il y a de cela quelques mois, après avoir manqué d'écraser la petite kwami un matin en se retournant.

« 'Nuit Tikki » répondit Marinette en se frottant les yeux d'une main alors qu'elle tendait l'autre vers l'interrupteur. Elle s'était déjà changée et avait fait sa routine du soir avant la patrouille, sachant qu'elle serait morte de fatigue dès qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle – elle l'était toujours. Son petit ami, Adrien, plus connu dans Paris sous le nom de Chat Noir, lui avait proposé de la raccompagner chez elle mais elle avait insisté pour rentrer d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'Adrien, étant mannequin, avait une séance photo tôt le lendemain matin.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et Marinette pouvait difficilement croire que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle s'attendait encore à se réveiller un matin et réaliser que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé et qu'elle était toujours une fille en mal d'amour qui se languissait auprès de son béguin apparemment sans espoir. Jamais elle n'aurait deviné qu'Adrien était Chat mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle était juste heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui parler normalement.

Glissant sous les couvertures, Marinette attrapa son téléphone. C'était devenu une routine pour eux de s'envoyer des messages la nuit mais ses yeux étaient tellement lourds que Marinette se contenta d'une simple et courte phrase avant de poser son téléphone et de s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

 _Je t'ai aimé._

Adrien fixa son téléphone. « Je t'ai aimé ? » Lu-t-il à haute voix, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Il écrivit une série de messages.

 _Princesse ? Qu'entends-tu par ''je t'ai aimé'' ?_

 _Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ?_

 _Réponds-moi s'il-te-plait, ma Lady._

Plagg, qui planait au dessus de son épaule droite en grignotant un morceau de camembert, renifla. « Elle ne t'aime plus ».

« Tais-toi, Plagg » murmura Adrien. Il repassa l'ensemble de leur patrouille dans sa tête. Et il ne semblait pas que quelque chose ait changé dans sa façon de se comporter. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, ils avaient suivi leur parcourt habituel et s'étaient séparés comme d'habitude. Rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est que Marinette s'endormait debout à la fin de la patrouille. Il lui avait proposé de la ramener… L'avait-il offensé en le faisant ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Une minute … Deux minutes … Et toujours pas de réponses. A ce stade, Adrien était vraiment inquiet.

 _Princesse ?_

 _Tu es la ?_

 _Est-ce que tu es morte ?_

 _Marinette, ce n'est pas drôle._

 _Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

« Tu peux essayer de l'appeler » suggéra Plagg paresseusement. Il se posa sur l'épaule d'Adrien et regarda la conversation téléphonique d'un œil plissé d'amusement. « C'est pour ça que les téléphone ont été inventé, tu sais. »

Adrien avait déjà appelé avant que Plagg ne finisse sa phrase.

Une sonnerie, deux…

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Marinette ! Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un message et je vous répondrais quand je pourrais ! A plus tard ! »

Adrien gémit.

 _Marinette, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. Réponds, s'il-te-plait._

 _Ma Lady ?_

 _Est-ce que tu m'ignores ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ''je t'ai aimé'' ?_

Toujours pas de réponse. Adrien faisait à présent des allers-retours dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Presque moqueur, l'écran continuait de briller sans changement.

« Je suppose que tu es célibataire maintenant. » remarqua Plagg. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste encore plein de fromage. »

Adrien ignora le kwami.

 _Princesse, si tu ne réponds pas dans la minute qui suit, je viens chez toi._

…

Adrien grogna.

« Tant pis, on y va. »

« Ca ne fait même pas trente secondes depuis que tu l'as envoyé ! Et on vient juste de rentrer ! »

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

oOoOoOo

Marinette ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait réveillé. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle gémit et se retourna en tirant automatiquement sa couverture plus près de son corps. Elle était en train de faire un magnifique rêve sur Adrien …

 _« Princesse ! »_

Marinette sourit. Elle adorait quand ses rêves parlaient d'Adrien (c'était d'ailleurs le cas de la plupart d'entre eux) et cela l'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point certains d'entre eux pouvaient être réalistes. Prenez cette voix, par exemple. Si elle n'était pas en train de dormir, elle aurait pensé qu'il était juste à côté d'elle…

 _« Réveille-toi ! »_ Siffla la voix près de son oreille. Cette fois, la voix était accompagnée d'une douce mais urgente secousse.

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Ces rêves devenaient terriblement réalistes.

« Marinette ! »

Elle se redressa, sa main allant instinctivement protéger ses boucles oreilles quand elle sentit un souffle accompagnant la voix. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle apercevait une forme dans le noir debout devant son lit.

« Chat ? » Marinette avait levé les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir fermé les fenêtres et la trappe menant au balcon. « Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Sans un mot, Chat pointa du doigt son téléphone, posé innocemment à côté de son oreiller. Marinette fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils mais le prit et le déverrouilla. Elle regarda l'écran avant de regarder Chat, confuse.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé un message ? »

« Fais défiler vers le haut. »

Marinette obéit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le début de la conversation où se trouvait son message, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait envoyé. Elle regarda Chat avec de grands yeux. A travers l'obscurité, elle crut apercevoir une moue sur son visage.

« Tu pensais que – Oh Adrien, c'était la correction automatique ! Je voulais dire ''Je t'aime'', j'ai dû me tromper en écrivant… Pensais-tu vraiment que je voulais rompre ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû penser ? » grommela Chat, visiblement un peu vexé. Maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre, il se sentait gêné. « Tu ne répondait plus après l'avoir envoyé. »

« Je me suis endormie, Adrien » rit gentiment Marinette. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Hmph. » Il était définitivement en train de bouder maintenant.

Ne réussissant pas à cacher son sourire, Marinette gloussa, augmentant encore la moue d'Adrien qui croisa les bras. Elle avait le sentiment que s'il avait eu une vraie queue de chat, elle se balancerait d'agacement.

Tendant sa main, elle le tira doucement pour l'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et se rapprocha du garçon pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et commença lentement à desserrer ses bras dans une position plus détendue.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur » murmura Marinette à son oreille. « Je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus. »

Il ne dit rien mais ses bras se décroisèrent alors qu'il se détendait. Entrelaçant ses bras avec les siens, Marinette poursuivit.

« Je vérifierai tous mes messages avant de te les envoyer à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? » Marinette se blottit davantage contre sa joue.

Avec un grognement timide, Chat se tourna légèrement et posa son dos contre l'épaule de Marinette alors qu'elle enroulait davantage ses bras autour de sa taille dans une douce étreinte.

« Ce n'est pas juste, ma Lady » murmura-t-il. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais ça. »

Marinette rigola. « Qui a dit que j'étais juste ? »

Chat soupira mais n'argumenta pas. Au contraire, les deux restèrent dans cette position en silence. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Chat commença doucement à se dégager de leur étreinte. Quand Marinette fit un bruit de protestation et resserra ses bras autour de lui, Chat sourit.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison, ma Lady, à moins que tu ne veuilles expliquer à tes parents pourquoi je me trouverai dans ton lit demain matin. »

Pendant une seconde, Marinette ne bougea pas et Chat craignit de devoir se dégager lui-même de l'étreinte (ce qui arrivait habituellement quand elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte) mais elle le relâcha. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux. Il se tourna pour voir Marinette faire la moue à sa place et sourit.

« Je te verrai demain, ma Lady » promit Chat, ébouriffant le haut de sa tête avec une main alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. « D'accord ? »

« Hm. »

« D'accord ? »

« … Ouais. » Marinette avait gardé sa moue, exactement comme Alya lui avait conseillé de le faire quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose d'Adrien. Apparemment, les garçons trouvaient ça mignon.

Malheureusement pour Marinette, Chat y était déjà habitué. Il roula simplement des yeux avant de se pencher en avant et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. A plus tard, ma Lady. »

Avant que Marinette ne puisse le rattraper, il était déjà sorti par la fenêtre qu'elle ne savait pas ouverte jusqu'à maintenant. Soupirant, elle la referma et retourna dans son lit. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande comment il avait réussi à l'ouvrir, elle était sûre de l'avoir fermée à clé avant de se coucher.


End file.
